


Tongue In Cheek

by battleships



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Bonkai Anthology 2019, F/M, PWP, bonkai anthology - urban legends, bonkai anthology 2019 - urban legends, is it technically necrophilia if they're turned on by murder, the dog lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battleships/pseuds/battleships
Summary: For the bonkai anthology: "The Licked Hand" or "Humans Can Lick Too"Bonnie wakes up in the middle of the night thinking her pet dog is licking her hand. This is really just an excuse for porn.





	Tongue In Cheek

The sound of something clattering to the bathroom floor roused Bonnie from a light sleep and she sighed, Elena was so clumsy at night. Flopping onto her back, she let her arm dangle off the edge of the bed, “Lady,” she called out softly, wondering if the dog was still under her bed like she had been when Bonnie fell asleep, “You there, girl?” She asked. Below her bed was the sound of shuffling and then a wet tongue began licking her hand. 

With the comforting knowledge that her dog was nearby she drifted back to sleep, only to be woken later to the feeling of a weight pressing into her as a tongue lapped at her neck. “Lady, down,” she murmured, not awake enough to wonder about the metallic smell that hung in the air.

“I’m not a lady,” a low voice rumbled in her ear.

Bonnie’s eyes flew open to see the very faint image of blue eyes in the darkness, “Kai!” She gasped, “What are you doing here?”

“Wanted to see you,” he said against her neck, his hands roaming over her hips and thighs. 

“But Elena-”

“She’ll never hear us,” Kai whispered back, “But doesn’t that just make this so much hotter?” She could feel the smirk against her skin and damn him if he wasn’t right. Without giving her the chance to respond, he kissed down her neck and collarbone, dipping into her cleavage before sneaking a hand underneath her shirt to gently fondle her breast with one hand, pushing the shirt up with the other hand so he could kiss her other breast. Bonnie moaned softly as he began sucking and nibbling at her, hard enough that Bonnie would have some marks tomorrow. 

“Kai,” Bonnie said breathily, wrapping one of her legs around his waist, pressing their hips together. He responded in kind, roughly grinding his clothed growing erection against her. Her breath caught when he pinched her nipple, absently wondering why it felt like his hands were wet. 

Hesitantly he moved a hand down her shorts to begin rubbing her through her underwear, “You want to see how far we can go without waking her up?” he whispered into her ear, punctuating the question with a bite to her earlobe. “I’ll bet I can fuck you,” he said, slipping a couple fingers into her wet pussy, “and she’ll never wake up.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize you’d gotten worse…” Bonnie said with a smirk of her own.

Kai thrust his fingers particularly hard, sending Bonnie arching into his hand, “Does that feel worse to you?” He growled lowly.

“No,” she moaned, “It doesn’t.” Normally Bonnie liked to let this game play out longer, but she had no idea what time it is and she really wanted to go back to sleep. Leaning up, she nipped at his neck, whispering, “fuck me, Kai,” into his skin.

Never one to disappoint but always one to surprise, Kai moved down her body to lick at her underwear a couple times before ripping it off. Grasping her legs, he shoved them apart and settled in between, languidly licking at her as if he couldn’t feel the way her hands pulled at his hair, urging him to move faster. “I thought you were trying not to wake Elena up,” she said breathlessly.

Kai paused long enough to smirk at her, “I said that she _wouldn’t_ wake up.” 

“What’s the difference?”

“Confidence,” he said before diving back in, relentlessly fucking her with his tongue and fingers. 

Bonnie felt her eyes roll back into her head from pleasure, rocking her hips up into him. “Kai,” she groaned, tightening her hold on his hair. He was far too good at this, had her on the edge of orgasmic bliss faster than anyone else had before. Clearly he knew that too, instead of pulling back he sucked on her clit, still fucking her with his tongue and pushing her firmly over the edge. Bonnie came with a loud gasp, her body arching up, her toes curling in pleasure. 

While she took a few breaths, Kai climbed up her body again, rubbing his cock along her wetness, kissing her furiously. When Bonnie was again rocking her hips in tandem with Kai, he gently guided his almost painfully hard dick into her. “Oh, Bonnie,” he groaned, shuddering as he drove himself deeper, harder. “You feel so good, Bon, like you were made for me,” he grunted, thrusting harder and faster.

While he kept talking, Bonnie’s eyes continued to adjust to the darkness and she slowly realized the wetness on his hands was dark and reflective. The dry parts had a flaky texture. Blood. Her eyes widened, looking up at Kai’s face to see him grinning at her. ‘Elena should have woken up by now…’ she thought.

She grabbed his face to capture him in a heated kiss, whispering, “I said fuck me,” hotly into his ear. Kai immediately shoved her down, pressing a hand to her throat firmly with one hand, grabbing her hips with his other so he could adjust their position. He hammered into her as hard as he could, making sure to press on her neck just hard enough for her to feel it but not hard enough to hurt her. 

Bonnie wrapped her legs tightly around Kai’s waist gasping softly in pleasure, her whole body shaking as she came, her muscles tightening around his dick as he quickly pulled out to paint her beautiful tits with his cum. They collapsed into each other, panting heavily as they tried to catch their breath. Once Bonnie felt she was back to normal, she turned to face Kai only to realize he’d disappeared. Frowning, she stumbled into her bathroom to take a shower and go back to bed, figuring she could just give him a piece of her mind tomorrow. The hot water was exactly what she needed to get her mind off her annoyance. Once she stepped out of the shower, she noticed a little blood in the sink and her frown returned. Elena must have cut herself or something when she dropped whatever woke Bonnie up. She’d ask about it tomorrow, but at the moment she just wanted to sleep.

When she woke up the next morning she had almost forgotten about the night before until she felt the soreness in her body, a smile curving into her lips as she remembered. Kai had been a machine, she’d never seen him like that before. “Elena,” she called out in the direction of the screen that separated their rooms. “You’ll never believe what hap-” her voice died when she lifted the screen dividing their one bedroom apartment into two to see her roommate. 

The bed was drenched in blood, Elena sprawled out on it without a hair out of place but with a long gash in her neck from ear to ear. On the wall behind her were the words: _humans can lick too_.

Bonnie threw on some clothes, running out the door to find Kai. It didn't take her long to get to his apartment, she knocked on the door, not surprised to find it open, and walked on in. “Kai?” She called out.

“Yes?” Answered a voice from directly behind her.

“You killed Elena, didn’t you?” She asked, her voice wavering in what sounded like fear, but wasn’t.

“Does that scare you? Are you gonna run away now?” 

She could hear the smirk in his voice, he was so smug, thinking he knew exactly who she was and what she would do. Bonnie spun around and grabbed him, “No,” she said, crashing their lips together. Kai made a slightly confused noise as they kissed, clearly having expected her to hate him for it. “Why did you do it?” She asked against his lips.

“It’s what I do.”

“Were you gonna do it to me?”

“ _Never_.”

“You hurt me though.”

“You wanted it,” he paused, “didn’t you?”

Bonnie licked her lips, “I did. Do you want to do it again?”

Kai’s eyes widened, “You’re perfect.”

“I know,” she smirked as he picked her up and carried her into his bed. 

* * *

** Mystic Falls Mirror: No Leads In Local Girl’s Murder**  
_The murder of Elena Gilbert as well as the abduction of her roommate are now considered cold cases by the Mystic Falls Sheriff’s Department. The community was rocked only months ago when Elena Gilbert was found dead by her landlord, her roommate missing with signs of a struggle suggesting an abduction. Unfortunately, no leads have been uncovered despite the tireless work of the police to find the killer. Search for the roommate has been abandoned._

Bonnie laughed bitterly at the newspaper article, “They didn’t even use my name,” she said. “But listen to this, ‘Elena was a shining member community, popular with everyone her whole life. Her death is a tragic loss for our town.’ You know she once told me I was a reminder of everything bad that had ever happened to her?” 

“Bitch had it coming,” Kai said, placing an omelette and a glass of orange juice in front of Bonnie. “I told her to stop flirting with me.” 

This time Bonnie’s laugh was genuine, “Ew, that explains why you did it, I thought I was going to kill myself watching her throw herself at every man that walked through the door.” 

“I told her I was taken,” Kai shrugged. 

“By who?” 

“You, obviously.” 

“Kai, we’d only slept together a couple times before.” 

Kai laughed, “No, before that. The first day I showed up to work.” 

Bonnie laughed too, thinking Kai had been joking, only to look up and see the honesty in his expression. “Really?” she asked. 

“Yeah,” he said, “She thought I was just trying to play hard to get or something.” 

“Always did think the sun shone out of her ass,” Bonnie muttered, cutting into her omelette to start eating. Amazing how her life had gotten better once she went on the run with a murderer. She got delicious home cooked meals, an extremely devoted partner, mind-blowing sex, and to let out her frustrations every so often with a mindless killing of her own. 

Kai brightened suddenly, as if he had just remembered something, “Oh, speaking of bitches, I got something for Lady,” he grinned, grabbing a small rubber chew toy shaped like a knife from a plastic bag. “Isn’t it cute?” 

“You’re ridiculous,” Bonnie rolled her eyes. 

“I went in to get some treats, but I saw this and couldn’t resist. The salesperson said it wasn’t selling, how weird is that?” Kai turned away from Bonnie to call out in the house, “Lady, come here girl!” The dog quickly trotted up to him, wagging her tail excitedly. “Good dog,” he smirked up at Bonnie. 

“She’s not the only good dog,” Bonnie smirked back. 

“Woof,” Kai said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “We don’t have work today…” Bonnie was already out of her chair, dragging him to their bedroom. 

It took them longer than they expected to reach the bedroom, they kept pausing to shove each other against walls and furiously make out. Once they were about halfway, Kai picked Bonnie up, having her wrap her legs around his waist while they kissed and slowly made their way until Kai was flat on the bed they shared. Bonnie straddled his legs, kissing him deeply as their hips rocked together, feeling the hardening length between his legs. 

Kai rolled her over without warning, quickly moving down her body to shuck her pants off, a wolfish grin appearing when he realized she wasn’t wearing panties, “Naughty girl,” he murmured, pressing kisses to her thighs and working his way to nestle fully between her legs. He kept his eyes locked onto hers as he lowered his mouth to lick her pussy, gently scraping his teeth against her clit, sucking gently before releasing it so he could fuck her with his tongue. 

Hands fisting in the sheets, Bonnie’s back arched in pleasure, her moans echoing loudly and reminding them of the first reason they decided to soundproof their house. The second reason was waiting for Kai to be done. After she let her orgasm take her, she grinned and kissed him deeply, “I have a present for you, too.” 

“Oh?” He asked. 

Her grin turned into a smirk, “I think you’ll really like it,” she murmured against his lips, getting up and pulling him off the bed with her. A grin grew on his face as they walked towards the panic room they had installed, using it far more frequently than the installer would have ever thought. 

The heavy metal door opened and Kai’s grin grew wider, “Is that who I think it is?” He said almost giddily, looking at the very angry man tied up inside. 

Bonnie nodded, eyes alight with excitement, “Yup, Damon came sniffing around, asking why I just vanished and what I’m doing here, you think we should show him?” 

“Oh, you’re perfect,” Kai said, sweeping her up in a passionate kiss, resting his forehead on hers when they separated before turning back to their prisoner. “Now, Mr. Salvatore has a date with some knives and then I’m going to fuck you so hard you can’t walk tomorrow.” 

Bonnie’s grin turned vicious, unsure which part of that proposition excited her more, “Sounds great.”


End file.
